Hungry Like the Wolf
by PrettyLittleGleeber
Summary: Santana and Quinn are werewolves forced to move from place to place.They find themselves in Lima, Ohio. Here Santana meets Brittany S. Pierce,and her whole life is changed. Quinntana friendship, Brittana and Faberry, AU werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, its me. I'm back again. After a while. So yeah, I gave up on all my other stories(starting and never finishing happens a lot with me) and I'm starting this wolf one. Also, Duran Duran is pretty awesome and I'm epic at this song in Rockband. Usually, I make up a lame excuse about why I can't update or whatever(NOT LIKE YOU CARE :P) but I'm just going to say I'm lazy and I've been to New York, sleepaway camp, San Diego, a 3D premiere to the Glee Movie (I met the cast!), and a few other summer things. So that's why, fools, and plus I'm done writing my other stories since I don't feel like writing those anymore and I love werewolves.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. If I did, I would get Naya to take a picture with me!**

**There is a story behind that. **

* * *

><p>From a movie theater, the scene would play out with Santana running through trees like a Latina Jacob Black, her tongue lolling about as she yanked her ears behind her head, bringing her legs faster and faster with each stride. She hit passing tree trunks, whacked them, with her long ebony tail, everything a blur of green and brown, green and brown. There was something pushing her through the forest, and she couldn't decide if it was chasing her or leading her somewhere, all she knew was that she was running and she had been running for a while, and she was getting a little sore.<p>

Santana used every ounce of strength she had to try and defy the unknown force that was chasing her through the forest like an angry wildfire, pushing her to her very limit. She hated being a wolf, because a lot of her anger came from within the wolf, and when she was the wolf, she was as angry as Santana and the wolf put together. She didn't know where she was going, but she was going to get somewhere and then the movie would reach its climax. She would keep running and then come to a clearing.

Everybody would hug their movie theater butter in surprise as a girl with long blonde hair and slanted eyes, almost Asian looking eyes(not to be racist or anything. Seriously.) came into her field of vision. She was so beautiful that everybody(the movie viewers and a surprised Santana included) would stop and stare at the girl. She was so young, but at the same time seemed wise beyond her years(Santana didn't know this, but you could kind of tell with certain people that they were born with a special gift.) There was a particular naivety about her, she resembled a three year old but at the same time realized her potential as a teenage girl that was too beautiful for words.

The one problem was that this girl was locked up and was bound by a pack of wolves that Santana had never seen before. They were pacing the girl, tied to a rock by a long string of ropes. Each one snarled as she rapidly tossed her head back and forth, worried and fearing for her life, plus the ropes were as uncomfortable as hell and they burned worse than the fires down there.

Upon seeing the wolves circling the girl, Santana forgot completely about the force that was chasing/leading her through the woods and snarled right at the three wolves, each a different color, from light café to mahogany to charcoal gray. Something told her these wolves were trouble.

_ Leave her,_ Santana growled, kicking her back legs like a racehorse, _I'll fight. If I have too. _

She bared her teeth just to show her ferocity. Something(this something again? Was this the force that had led her to this clearing?) told her she had to protect this girl, she was important,_ something_ was tugging her toward the girl with a spark of curiosity that could become a full-fledged fire.

_ No. _The gray one said, _She's our food._

"Who are you?" the girl whispered. Santana would remember that voice forever. It rang through her ears over and over again, like the chorus of a thousand wedding bells that refused to stop their elation.

_ Santana Lopez. _Santana said, knowing the girl couldn't hear werewolf thought-speak, but she had no other means of communication.

_ Santana Lopez. _The brown one stepped forward, a buff, muscular wolf, the obvious Alpha. Santana automatically went into a defensive mode, sensing something was coming. The Alpha only sneered, reaching his full height, a head or so taller than Santana, and cackled.

Before Santana could react,he took his paw and flexed it.A click revealed three sharp claws, and Santana could only watch in utter surprise as he raked it down Santana's nose. She yelped in disbelief as three streams of blood dropped onto the cool dirt of the forest, seeping into the ground as a result of the pounding sun.

_ Who are _you? Santana growled as she shook her shaggy mane to get the blood off and clear her systems. She was shaking a bit, out of anger and slight pain.

_ Your worst nightmare._

_ That was cheesy. At least think of better lines so I can think of appropriate comebacks. _Santana replied, feeling the sassiness that was the human Santana enter her wolf.

"Santana?" the girl said, "Santana Lopez?"

Santana gasped, as much of a gasp as her wolf self would allow. So did the other wolves, as they all whipped their head around to look at the blonde girl, who was as scared as a deer in the headlights.

_How can you understand me?_ Santana asked. _Are you a wolf?_

"No. I don't know." Her tone was frantic and she seemed to want to burst into a round of tears. "I honestly don't know."

Santana's curiosity was not just embers anymore, it was now a forest fire. She ran torward the girl, knocking the two first wolves aside, who growled at her, mere obstacles between her and the girl.

The Alpha, sensing this happening, took a wild leap so that he was in front of Santana and the blonde. He stood on his haunches, a feral growl emitting from deep inside his stomache as he challenged Santana to a duel of strengths.

_You want to go? _Santana asked, suddenly braving the Alpha, _I'll show you._

_ Attack._ Said the Alpha, the two other wolves recooperating and flanking him, the schoolyard bully's right hand men. The Beta and Gamma.

The Alpha lunged at Santana with a fierce growl, and with the grace of a ballerina, she hopped to the side and landed perfectly on her paws. In turn, she jumped at him, but feinted and instead smacked the gray wolf with the back of her paw. The wolf landed with a thump on a tree circling the clearing.

Alpha raked his claws against Santana's back as she was doing this, causing a yelp to escape from her as she felt three knifes run down her haunches. Santana was used to pain. It was what chased her around each day and greeted her every time she felt her body change and become the wolf.

She recoiled and jumped at the Alpha, her claws protruding from her paws, and rapidly clawed her paws down the Alphas face.

_Die. _She screamed, _Leave the girl alone._

"My name's Brittany!" cried the girl, yanking at her bonds. Santana made brief eye contact with her, and that eye contact would bond them and enter Santana's memory box forever. The eyes were a clear crystal blue, as bright as a Carribean beach, and sparkled with such an innocent liking that Santana would have gladly drowned in them and never came out.

_Leave Brittany alone._ Santana muttered, as she knocked the Alpha's other wolf out and bit down on the Alpha, ending him.

_Leave her alone._

* * *

><p>"Santana!" a voice cried, coming from a funnel, "Santana! Wake up!"<p>

Santana Lopez rubbbed the layer of sleep out of her eyes as she was greeted with a sweet face and blonde hair.

"Brittany?" she cried, blinking, as she sat up in bed. The girl, who she now saw was _not _the girl of her dreams, jumped back a little.

"Quinn." Said her best friend, "Who's Brittany?"

"This girl in my dream." Santana said, leaning against the headboard, crossing her arms. She leaned her head back and closed her eys, trying to envision the blonde girl. Santana realized she didn't even find out if she saved the girl or not.

Quinn sat Indian style, hands folded neatly in her lap, as she waited patiently. She knew werewolf dreams usually had something to do with what would happen in real life, like fortune telling but inside dreams. She was a werewolf herself, and her dreams were spot-on when it came to what would happen next.

"She was tied to a rock. There were three other wolves, an Alpha and his men, and they were all circling her, trying to eat her. I told them to leave her alone. And she understood me, Q." Santana said, staring directly at Quinn, "And I had to protect her. Something told me too. Some instinct. And I didn't know if I saved her or not, the way my dream ended. It scared me." Santana looked at Quinn, then scanned the room some more until she realized where she was.

It was a hotel room. Last night, someone had seen Quinn shift and they were forced to move. They had run as far Ohio when they had stopped, the only items they had were clothes in two backpacks and some other necessities, including some uncooked bacon for Quinn. Really, Santana didn't understand Quinn and bacon.

They had collapsed, exhausted, on the two beds, panting and heaving, and fallen right too sleep. This was a normal pattern for them: live somewhere for a while(they were in Minnesota before) get caught, and have to move. Wolves were generally a nomadic creature, and since they were humans _and_ wolves, the risk of being caught was higher.

Quinn had found this small town, Lima, Ohio, before they had been discovered. They were planning on leaving Minneapolis anyway, Quinn had planned ahead, always planning ahead. Obviously, she was the more cautious and serious one, whereas Santana wouldn't have minded shifting into a wolf on live TV broadcasting in Panama or something.

"Where do you think this girl is?" Santana asked, wanting to meet Brittany, to make sure she was okay, and to maybe get to know her better, since something was drawing her to Brittany.

"Uh…you might want to worry about your face, San." Quinn seemed to notice something that had taken residence on Santana's face. She took one finger and gingerly tried to touch Santana's nose., but Santana yapped at her, a wolf instinct, and Quinn pulled her hand back with a quick whoosh of air.

"Quinn!"

"Sorry! Just..—just go look in a mirror, S." if it was an anime, like Fruit's Basket or Naruto or whatever, the manga Quinn would have that huge sweat drop running down her face, her eyes slits of annoyance. Santana rolled out of bed, not really caring she was only wearing a baggy I Love LA t-shirt sized XXL (the only thing she could find in her little bag appropriate for sleeping) and that her hair was as messy as a frat dorm room.

"Oh my God!" Santana screamed as she saw the state of her nose in the bathroom mirror. There were three claw marks running down the side, a thick layer of blood clumping in swollen welts on her nose. When she lifted the big shirt up over her stomach, revealing lace panties, she saw there was another three claw marks that slashed through her toned six-pack, cutting deep. The marks looked like they could have come from a mountain lion on steroids. Why didn't she feel any pain when she had first woke up?

This was definitely a problem.

**So...how was it? Good or not good? Also, I got a little something for you. So, I went to LA a few days ago to see the premiere to the glee 3D movie, and I got to meet the cast(we had to wait like 10 hours!) and here's a vid of us in the line(delete spaces as needed): **

**http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=QzDSDOdlnJA&feature=channel_video_title**

**Have fun watching that lol. **

**Also, I have less than 10 tumblr followers(don't comment on that.) and I need some more. Follow please? SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM ! XP**

**Okay, these A/N's are long and boring/rambling, so I'm leaving. Haha.**

**~CJ out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, it's me. Back again. Updating.I'm super tired right now, and I don't think this chapter makes sense, like the grammar and spelling and all is pretty screwy. I honestly can't believe I'm tired. It's 10:30. W.T.F.**

** :/**

** Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Blah blah blah. If I did I would definetly rename it "Brittana for a freaking hour."**

**That, ladies and gentlemen, was attempted humor when I'm half awake.**

* * *

><p>Quinn and Santana found themselves at this boring old resteraunt called Breadstix, after Santana had licked her wounds clean(quite literally) and Quinn had tried to work some healing magic she learned from a Wiccan lady when they had lived in Salem a while ago.<p>

The reason they chose Breadstix was that Santana loved breadsticks, and the brunch special had unlimited bacon, so Quinn was all in. Seriously, Santana had no clue what the deal was with Quinn and freaking bacon. They were both werewolves…so pigs were like their cousins, if you actually thought about it. Just…ew. Ew.

"Look at that girl." Quinn said, nudging Santana with her fork, leaning in and pointing to a blonde girl, eating at a booth across the room. Another girl was with her, a brunette who was probably shoter than Snooki from Jersey Shore. Santana rolled her eyes.

"I can't get into a relationship, Q. I can't even talk to girls! Not with what we are."

"Wait, you mean two smoking hot lesbian bitches?" Quinn said honestly, shoving a piece of bacon into her mouth as she smirked at Santana, who rolled her eyes in response, typical behavior for their somehow functional relationship.

"Shut up." Santana threw part of a hasbrown at Quinn, who opened her mouth and caught it with a simple flick of her head.

"Go talk to her. Now." The tone in her voice was commanding and ridicule, as she tried some commanding persuasion. It worked almost every time, but Santana wasn't to keen on giving in, and, after all, she was known as the fiery Latina.

"No." Santana crossed her arms and practiced her HBIC glare.

"Yes." Quinn replied, crossing _her _arms. She hated when Santana wouldn't listen to her, because, in all honesty, Quinn was used to being listened too. She kind of _expected _people to listen to her, like she was the Queen of England. Or something.

"No, Q." she snapped.

"Yes, S." Quinn snapped back. She sipped some of her water, looking at Santana, trying not to smile, "Hey. That rhymes."

"No shit, Sherlock." Santana replied, rolling her eyes. These were as close to fights Santana and Quinn would ever have, them somewhat playfully pitching insults at each other, constant eye rolling and smirking, and a whole bucket load of name calling.

"Santana. I'll give you five bucks if you go talk to her."

"You don't have five bucks, Q-Tip." Santana said, not really trying, because she really wanted to talk to the girl anyway. Something about the girl brought on some curiousity, maybe it was that she resembled the girl in her dre—wait. The girl in her dream.

"I'm going,Quinn!" she sat up with newfound vigor, biting her lip as she walked up to the girl and her accomplice, the brunette who dressed like the fantasy of a perverted Japanese bussinessman and had a nose bigger than Horton the Elephant.

"Hello there!" the chipper brunette said, tucking her bangs behind her ear, but they disobiediently bounced back to where they resided in front of her face.

"Uh..hi." Santana gave her a look she hoped would say "I couldn't care less." To the small girl it must have looked like a gesture of hospitality because her whole life story went tumbling out next.

"I'm Rachel Berry! Maybe you've heard of me? I post videos on MySpace and YouTube every Friday, have you seen them? I cover popular Broadway show tunes, and occasionally some pop songs, I can give you my username if you haven't heard of me, doubtful—"

"Shut up," Santana snapped, "I don't want to hear it. I don't care what you have to say." Instead she turned to the other girl, and almost gasped. She had those same slanted eyes, the same slightly bigger than normal nose, the long, curly blonde hair that fell in light wisps around her shoulders, the same deadpan expression.

"Brittany." She said, "You're that girl from my dream."

"Who are you? Are you friends with Lord Tubbington?" she asked, looking right at Santana with that same pair of eyes that searched her deeper than two oceans.

"Who the hell is Lord Tubbington?" Santana muttered. She glanced back at Quinn sitting at the booth, trying to look like she wasn't spying on them. Seeing Santana, she shoveled a gob of food in her mouth, one elbow on the table.

_Quinn,_ Santana warned, channeling her thoughts toward the dainty blonde, who rolled her eyes and took her phone out, starting on a round of Angry Birds.

"Who's Quinn?" Brittany asked, pure innocence.

"Quinn? I didn't hear anything about a Quinn,Brittany." Rachel said, loudly and obnoxiously. Quinn, who was half paying attention to her app on the other side of the room, jerked her head up and glared at Santana.

_The second you make me stop listening, you go and talk about me. Nice going, San—_

_ Stop, Q. The girl can hear us._

_ Explain?_

"What's going on?" Brittany asked, glancing around the room, "Who are you talking to? I don't see anybody…"

Santana tensed. Brittany, the girl in her dreams could somehow hear them talk. Santana had never heard of something like that, in fact it kind of creeped her out. She was used to private conversations between her and Quinn, and someone unknowingly invading them was not something she enjoyed or needed.

"Umm…nevermind. I don't actually know you. You look like someone I know. From a dream. Here, I'll be staying at the Lima Hotel. Come visit me. Or, you know what, nevermind. I'll find you." Santana said, the words jumping out of her in a rush. If she stayed any longer, Brittany would ask questions, and then she would have to tell her the dream that she was in had something to do with her being tied to a rock. And, you know, about to be killed by three werewolves.

She walked up to Quinn, who was just finishing up paying, and yanked on her elbow. In surprise, Quinn toppled out of the booth, falling in a heap on the floor. Santana stalked ahead, with an air of uncanny confidence.

Quinn, not wanting to be left behind, walked up behing Santana, about to open her mouth and tell her off. Santana beat her too it.

"Quinn. We need to do some research."

* * *

><p>Santana wasn't really sure about werewolf dreams. Sometimes, they were spot on accurate. But lately, they were less and less accurate and more like real dreams. Especially her last one, the one where she had gone to the clearing to meet Brittany for the first time. That was weird, considering she saw the blonde today and she had no clue who Santana was. And she wasn't chained to a rock. Maybe the dream was to signify a metaphor, where Santana had to rescue Brittany from three people who were bringing her down. Was that to chee—yeah. Too cheesy.<p>

Santana wondered why she didn't do anything to try and warn the blonde. Maybe because she and Quinn had spent sixteen long years hiding from discovery,and wasting it away on one person who probably would call her crazy was not something she wanted to do. She would come find her, just to make sure she was okay. Brittany's scent was still making itself known to Santana's keen wereowolf senses, so if she and Quinn phased tonight they could probably find where Brittany lived and maybe figured this whole thing out. But first, she needed to research werewolf dreams. And where do you find out about _everything and anything_? Google.

That's how they found themselves at the William Mckinley High School library, poring over information on the computer regarding werewolves. Lima was relatively small, so the only library present was the one in the high school, which even remained open during spring break. You know, because it was spring break right now.

Quinn had taken the time to enroll them in the high school. Every time they entered a new school, Quinn would be the one responsible for making sure they got in, besides the fact they stayed in hotels wihtout any parents. Without any parents being the important part her.

It was a special added werewolf knack she had, the ability to persuade people with her charismatic tone and her warm meltable hazel eyes. It was the Quinn's secret argument winning weapon of pure destruction.

"Quinn." Santana said to Quinn, who was walking into the library, holding two cream colored files Santana could only assume were theirs.

"Yeah? Any research on werewolf dreams? And are you going to tell me why that girl could hear us?" Quinn had been annoying Santana about Brittany overhearing their conversation. She thought that San had something to do with the fact the mortal could hear them.

"Quinn! I don't know! Stop bothering me about it!" she yelled, smacking her hand on the wooden desk.

"You know," Quinn said, a sly grin splayed across her face, "I have some pretty presuasive tactics. I can tell the principal that you're…I don't know…a freshman? Yeah."

"Easier work! Yeah!" Santana grinned back. Quinn scowled.

"Anyways, Q, I did the research. You want to hear it?"

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for a cliffhanger? .<strong>

** Honestly, I was just to lazy to finish it off...and I'm kidding that was nothing close to a freaking cliffhanger.**

**Okay. Follow me tumblr and twitter:**

**CJ_writes_life**

**justletcjbe. tumblr . com**

**~CJ out**


End file.
